


Helping Hands [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Friendship, Percy and Keyleth being ridiculous siblings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Helping Hands" by seimaisin.“You give a woman a title and a mansion, and expect to not talk about it?” When he scowls again, Keyleth kicks her legs under the table with a certain amount of childish glee. “YoulikeVex.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Helping Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638253) by [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin). 



Length: 4:59  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/helping%20hands.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's call this a belated holiday/yay friendship! gift. :D


End file.
